


Don't Tell Anybody

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Mental Hospital, Run Away, Schizophrenia, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Spencer meets a wonderful girl at the ball, who apparently knows a lot about him. Saying that she was a "student nurse" for his mother, it never crossed his mind that he fell in love with a lying, run away schizophrenic.





	

Smoothing her dress, (Y/n) approached the doors to the building where the ball was being held. Walking in, she swayed in between the people, avoiding conversation as she just idled about. She was here to see someone who didn't even know her. 

About an hour passed and (y/n) had almost given up all hope when a young, perky blonde ran up to her, two boys hot on her trail. 

"Oh! You're new! What's your name? I'm Penelope! But you can call me Garcia," she boasted, practically jumping in her heels. 

"Baby cakes don't upset the poor girl, you'll scare her away," a black man laughed, patting the young blonde's back as she released her hold on (y/n). 

"I'm so sorry! I'm just too excited to meet new people," she smiled, stepping back so (y/n) could see the other man who accompanied him, being her target of the night. 

"It's okay, I'm sometimes the same way," (y/n) waved her off, turning her attention to her target. 

"You must be Spencer?" (Y/n) asked in a soft voice, the music have been quieting down so there was no need to be loud. 

"Um... Yes? Do I know you?" Spencer hesitated, so confused about this young, beautiful girl who seemed to know him. 

"Oh! No you wouldn't; I'm a student nurse who helps your mother over in LV, my name is (y/n)," she explained, blushing in embarrassment about how she didn't explain sooner.

"Oh, she's never talked about you," Spencer prodded. Sure, he didn't know ALL of his mother's nurses, but he was sure his mother would mention a new one. 

"It makes sense, I'm new and I haven't really seen her much. But when I do, she talks so much about you," (y/n) smiled in admiration, half of what she was saying was true however. 

"Really?" Spencer stuttered, completely taken back by the fact that his mother would warm up to a complete stranger so suddenly. 

"Yeah. She just so in love of what you do and who you are. I've never seen a mother so proud," (y/n) smiled, finally aware that the black man and the blonde were gone. 

Spencer only nodded and sheepishly smiled, scratching the back of his neck. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Spencer spoke up.

"So... What are you doing here in Virginia?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

(Y/n) was mentally taken back, yet showed no emotion whatsoever. She needed to think of a lie and fast.  
"I'm here on a small course for my psychology class," she explained, making the lie sound as believable as possible. 

"Ohhh, I see. Are you just going for psychology?" He asked, making small talk as the two of them walked slowly about around the dance floor. 

"Yeah, I'm hoping that later on though I could take up animation classes," she said proudly; probably because it was the truth for once. 

"Animation?" Spencer eyes widened. Psychology and animation are two completely different things. 

"Yeah. I want to be a therapist and an animator. I'm gonna try and see if I can go for both, and if not, I'll do some free-lance work here and there," she explained her deepest life goals to this total stranger that she knew so much about. And Spencer fell in love with the idea of her. Someone so passionate about something they wanted to be, not who they were. 

Their conversations carried on as such, talking about science, (y/n)'s dreams, Spencer's past. (Y/n) turned her head into the crowd and saw what she didn't ever want to see: men in white. 

"Oh my! What time is it!?" She feigned worry. Well, she was terrified, but she dialed it down a couple notches. 

"About 11:30pm, why?" Spencer replied, glancing at his watch. 

"Oh snap! I have to go! I'll call you later," (y/n) rushed, wrapping her cardigan around her tighter in preparation for the cold night. She was about to sprint off when Spencer stopped her by grasping her wrist. 

"Wait! You don't even have my number," he stuttered, looking around for a napkin and a pen. 

"Spencer, if I was able to find you in a room full of hundreds of people by the descriptions of your mom, I think I can find your phone number. Whose to say that I don't already have it," (y/n) winked, leaving Dr Spencer Reid blushing madly as he watched her flee into the cold night. 

\-----

The next day was a joy for Spencer. He was waiting for the call, waiting for (y/n) to call him. He was all smiles and sunshine before he saw two men in white approaching him. 

"Are you Dr Spencer Reid?" One asked, looking at him with a stern yet gloom expression. 

"Yes..?" He murmured, looking around the room to see his colleagues staring at him before going back to work. 

"Do you know of a woman named (y/n)(l/n)?" The other asked, giving Spencer a photo of the girl he met the night before. But it didn't look like any student ID he's seen before. 

"Yes.. What is this about?" He questioned, wondering why her, possibly, coworkers were looking for her. 

"Did she tell you who she was?" The stern one asked, peering into Reid's soul to get his answers. 

"A student nurse at a mental hospital back in Las Vegas... Are you her coworkers..?" He hesitated, scared of where the conversation was going. 

The one who provided the photo looked at the stern one and sighed, shaking his head while the other rolled his eyes at the other, looking back to Spencer. 

"We're HER nurses," he stated vaguely.

"I don't believe I understand," oh Spencer understood completely, he just didn't want to believe it. 

"(Y/n) (l/n) is a schizophrenic off her meds and she escaped and ran away from Vegas. We knew she would come here because your mother told us about her and we saw her with you at the ball last night. Any idea where she would be?" The stern one look at him, small sympathy in his eyes. 

"Y-you must have the wrong girl," Spencer tried to laugh off, but these two men were serious. 

"We're absolutely positive that this is (y/n)," the other one said, giving Spencer a sad look. "She lied to you, and that's not right. And right now she's stuck in her own delusions and is a danger to herself and others. Now, do you have any idea where she is..?" He asked softly, trying to address the situation with as much urgency and tranquility as he could. 

"No.. She said she was late for something before she ran off, but I'm guessing that that was a lie," Spencer sighed. "She did say she would call me," he blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Good, that's good. The minute she gets in touch with you, call us immediately and trace the call for us. We'll be there to pick her up," the stern one smiled as he handed a business card with the two's personal cells on there. 

"Um, yeah.. I will," Spencer faked a smile, completely lying to the two men in white. He barely even bothered to look at the card. 

"Great, we'll call back tomorrow to check on progress," the other smiled before they walked away out of the building. 

"What on earth was that?" Morgan asked him as he approached Reid once the men left. 

"I honestly don't care," Reid shrugged, throwing the business card in the trash as he walked back to his desk and waited for (y/n) to call.


End file.
